warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Smokepools vision part one (long story)
part one Smokekit was stugleing to break free from the ice .Is this how I’m going to die. Then smokekit heard a plunge. It was russetpaw. Oh, russetpaw. Such a nice Tom-cat. She gasped for air. Free from the ice. “Oh smokepaw your alive.” Honeymoon cheered .Smoke-PAW? shes not apenttie till his ceremony. “ALL CATS OLD ANTOH TO CACTH THERE OWN GATHER HERE FOR A CLAN METTING. As we all know smokekit is 6 moons old. Smokekit step forward.Smokekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as smoke paw . Your mentor will be Foxflight . I hope Foxflight will pass down all she knows on to you… Chapter 1 “You have to catch 1 bird and 2 rabbits by sun high.” Foxflight meowed as she was patting away. All of a sudden smoke paw saw rabbit hop,across from WindClan to ThunderClan side. Smokepaw stalked towards the rabbit and gave it a killing bite. “Prey stealer” hissed a cat. Brambleforn. “But it’s on thuderclan teratory.” Smokepaw studded. “Last time I checked rabbits even on Thunder clan territory are ours. Brambleforn hissed. “Attack” brambleforn yelled. “Ok Bramblestar.” A WindClan Tom said. Smokepaw felt herself being pinned. Play dead. “Dumb weak cat . She’s dead.” The tom snarland. When being released smokepaw lunged at the Tom . But the Tom was fast taking the rabbit and the other rabbit and bird smokepaw hunted and ran off. Smokepaw felt a sudden pain in her neck. She was in a pool of blood. “Smokepaw!” Foxflight shouted “I got reinforcements! We will- what happened. “ Foxflight questioned. “ Wind wind will make a river a blood. And smoke will save the clan. Harveypelt said sunndly. “The prophecy!” Hailstar explained. The pain eased. And it was gone. “ it can’t be…it an-“ hailstar collased. “She’s dead” smokepaw wailed. Hailstar was on her last live and it was fading away like echos. “Let-let every cat old enough to catch prey come to the wind clan border. Hailstar wailed in pain. When the cats came they gasped. I, HailStar, leader of ThudercClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." smoke paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hailstar rasped. “I do”! Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. SmokePaw, from this moment you will be known smokepool . StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan. Hailstar anccod at her last breath. “Hailstar”! Foxflight wailed. “Since I am deputy I will go to the moon pool Today. Chapter 2 russetheart !” Smokepool explained “want to go hunting?” “I’d love to “ russet heartsaid. “Can I come” foxstar asked . “Okay. but we wanted to be alone.” Smokepool protested. “Okay I let you. Foxstar said amusement in her eyes. “Hey we can be mates whenever we want” Smokepool explained. Out in the forest they cat talked and talked. “ I got you” “Look at that.” Then russetheart looked like he wanted to say something. “ spit it out .” She said. What felt like moons he said “ want to be - be -mates. “ It felt like the whole world burst in joy. “Oh yes , oh yes , oh yes” walking back together tails rapped to each other’s the went back to camp. When coming back ALL the cats were talking about them being together. “There going to mates” “more kits” “LOOK THERE TOGETHER” . “Oh my little kit has a mate” foxstar said. “But i fought birch flower was my mom” . “your my kit” … Chapter 3 “ I don’t think I should be eating for a while” Smokepool said. Her belly has been so fat for a while. “No Smokepool it’s our kits remember?” Russetheart asked “due in 2 moons ” . A sharp pain hit Smokepool in the belly she collapsed. “The kits? This erlly”? Get harveypelt.” She said in pain. She saw russethearts mouth move but she could head no more. A spasm came. All of sudden she could hear again. “Will she die” russetheart wailed. “I don’t know” . The she cat reported. “Here comes the first one. The spasms repeat 3 more times “ 4 healthy kits” harveypelt announced. There way a gray kit , a black kit , and two orange ones .. “the she-kits look like you” russetheart said . “And the toms look like YOU” she relipid. “ lets name them gray kit,black kit , Flame kit and fire kit . Let’s hope they survive.” “Can we go to the garthering” the kits asked “you most certainly won’t. your not a apprentice “ “can we be apprentices now “ “no” Smokepool sighed “you can sit vigil for harveypelt.” Harveypelt died from greencoch . Her apprentice snakepaw got her name snakefern so she could be full Medicean cat. She learned everything . On the trek to the island the full moon was up. Dawnflower was taking care of the kits . Many Warriors were saying “where’s Hailstar” “is she sick” . “I will start the garthing” foxstar announced. “ our leader Hailstar died from a battle with wind clan. I am not blaming anyone. And our Medicean cat died of green couch. But we have 4 new healthy kits .” The ofter clans talked about about new warriors apprentices and kits. “ I am sorry for the death of Hailstar, whoever attacked will be punished” spider star the WindClan leader announced. “Who was it”? “It was brambleforn.smokepool said shakely. Spider stars eyes widened in surprise. “Is this true.” Spiderstar asked.”it is. When I joined you I thought I’d like it but no . I hate the clans and I will kill ALL the leader.s. I am bramble not Brambleforn. Bramble said darkly. “ you are the prophecy I thought something would happen to us but no it’s you. Spiderstar said darkly. “You’re mine. Bramble chuckled and attacked. Spiderstars 9 lives all faded away. “He’s dead” bramble spat. “Take this as a warning”. Smokepool was furious. charging up she clawed his back and chased him. What felt like moons bramble fell. Stirtdown a cliff. He screamed and it was cut of by a weird noise.Where am I? She felt a sharp pain in her whole body. Am I dieing. All around her StarClan cats surrounded her. “It not your time die” “it’s not your time to die” they chanted. A Tom cat stepped forward. Brother! “It’s been so long” he mewed “but you are still alive. You are knocked out. You’re clan mates are bringing you back to camp.” “Smoke will save the clans from a river of blood. He added. “What do you mean.”? She asked. “Smoke will save clans smoke will save the clans” smoke will save the clans” Smokepool blinked into the real world. “You’re alive “! Her mate blinked with happiness. Yes, yes I am. It has been 3 moons since she killed bramble and 6 moons since her kits were born. Fire kit,flame kit , black kit and brown kit were in line to get groomed. “I want to be neatest for the ceremony” “no I will” . “You will all be neat” smokeforn replid. “All cats old enough to hunt gather here for a clan metting foxstar yowled.firekit,blackkit,flame kit andbrown kit step forward.firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as fire paw . Your mentor will be Smokepool I hope She will pass down all she knows on to you… Chapter 4 Smokepool listened to the rest. Flamepaw got birdwing,black paw got sharkclaw,and brown paw got Flameflower. In the Woods Smokepool was showing the territory to fire paw. “I smell something. Is this the border?” Firepaw asked. Smokepool sniffed it to. “But this our territory!” Smokepool protested. “Hey you crossed our borders.” Snookforn hissed. “What do you mean?” Firepaw asked. “ were on are way to make the borders farther. Take them!” All of a sudden Tigercat, thornpad,weaslfrost came out. “Follow us” they all hissed “but this our territory. “ Smokepool said angryliy. “ fine we’ll kill Firepaw.” They changed. “ok we will come!” Smokepool shouted in surprise. On the trek the ShadowClan cats said “you should get a death penalty”. When approaching the camp the leader came out rage in his eyes. “Did they cross the border we were about to set?” “Yes”. All cats even kits come here for a clan meeting. The leader yowled. “These cats were on our furtre border. We will prison them. How long should we do it?” The leader asked “ “42 moons”! “Till there death.” Till sunrise and KILL them.” I have decided we will KILL them!” The kits backed away. All of a sudden a cat came out. “ what in the name of StarClan is going on! I’m leader not you!” You will be punished . The kits came out “even us?” They asked. “No not you.” He said bewildered. “Ok rustclaw.” Sharptooth sneered. Stonepaw steped up. “You’re alive!” Stonepaw asked her eyes wide. “What do you mean?” Rust star asked. “ Sharptooth said you died and he was leader. He said we would become a killer clan. I never liked it” stonepaw said shakier than any one. Ruststar turned on Sharptooth “you are exlild from the clan . Don’t even bother joining the ofter clans. I’m sending a stonepaw and buzz fern to the ofter clans to,tell them right now” the leader sneered . As if a command the two cats left for the trek. “No you’ll have to kill me to.” Sharptooth yelled. The cats rustled and rustled. a cat lay limb. It was Sharptooth. “ you guys can go”. Smokepool was in the Medicean cat den helping out with snakefern. It was the night of the garthing . But was not going. She was expecting more kits due in any day . It had been moons since the death of Sharptooth. Spiderstar, the wind clan leader died and claw star is the new leader. Slowly she drifted to sleep. A sharp pain woke her. Kits. It was the same process as last time. She had 3 healthy kits. She heard a slash and saw her kit by the water. “Don’t throw things in” While licking them one of them stared breathing slower and slower and feel limp. “My kit!!!!!” she wailed with grief. The cats from the garthing cam back. Russetheart rushed to the nusrsey. “ wake up , wake up” Smokepool cried. “She’s dead” russetheart said. “Not necessary “ snakefern added“ she might have watr in her lungs.” Snakefern turned here tail to the little river. Smokepool clawed up with guilt. “ I should,ve known. She said shaking. Snakefern was pushing on the the kits chest. All of a sudden the kit got up and therw up water. “Thanks”. “All cats old enough to cacth their own prey gather here for a clan metting.:, I foxstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life? i do .Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name firepaw, from this moment you will be known as for firefern. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan” Chapter 5 Watching here other kits ceremonys blackpaw got black claw , brownpaw got brownheart, and flamepaw got flame heart. “What great names” Smokepool said. Snunngleing to sleep she closed her eye… “and Smokepool is on watch.” As she was scanning the clearing she heard voices. “ when Thunder clan is asleep we will attack. We will weaken ll the warriors and kill the heart of the clan. The kits. The chuckled. “Were under attack! Wake up” she yowld. All of a sudden all of the warriors came out. What a surprise the ShadowClan warriors had. “Attack”! .a cat yowled “Why are you doing this?” Smokepool yelled. “To get a traitor out.” He said eyeing her. “I’m not a traitor!” She yowled in pain. “Yes you are, guys she killed a leader , Bramblestar . They sneered. “But was a warrior and HE was … Smokepool proved. “No he was leader “ the ShadowClan cats lied. “ he was”! Fox star said. “LEAVE , LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK. Foxstar yelled at Smokepool. Smokepool ran and ran she was past the lake by now. She ran past barns and Twoleg place. In Thunder clan. He he we did what was done” the shadow clan cats sneered. “She never did that bramble was a traitor. we just wanted to chase the prophecy cat away.” ShadowClan chuckled. “ find Smokepool. You weren’t like this shadow clan. Ever since the GOOD Tigerstar died-. Foxstar couldn’t finish. A ShadowClan Tom lunged at her. I’m going to die. The world tuned black. “You are in StarClan foxstar , Smoke will save the clans. From a river of blood… Smokepool heard a rustle. A cat! “Who are you come out!”. A ornge Tom came out.Firestar but he’s dead?“Russetheart! I thought you were Firestar. Were YOU elixed? Smokepool fretted.” “no I came to get you” “but I was exiled” “that was a mastake now come and grieve for foxstar. Foxstars dead but-but that means I’m leader! “Will the clan respect me as their leader” Smokepool said. “Of course now come. Let’s go to the moon pool Chapter 6 At the moonpool Smokepool damped her nose in the water. 9 star clan cats stepped forward . Firestar! “Greetings , Smokepool this is density with this life I give you courage to ask for help when you need it.?tigerstar! What’s HEs doing here? “With this life I give trust. I am the good tigerstar,it took me a while to earn trust” . More and more cats stepped up. Nine Lives! “ I am Leafpool ? You are the first cat to get 10 lives. I give you fear. Fear for your clanmates” The stars danced around and around and smokstar woke to see the moon pool “Smokestar, smokestar! WindClan — attacking — kits” feverfew gasped. My kits! She ran to defend. The new leader of WindClan , runningstar sliced her neck. “Where’s your leader? Time to die warrior”he snarled . The world turned back. “You have lost your first life, I am fading away Smokestar, I will be granted another life as a new kit,your kit” Bluestar meowed “What do you mean?” “You’re having more kits.” More I cant! Just can’t “they will be born tonight, you will wake in the moonpool” Bluestar said fading. Smokepool was in the moonpool. A pain pierced her. “Help, I’m having kits “she wailed. Still alone. She felt it pushing then there was a stop. It was hard to breathe. Help. Help-.help— “HELP me” I will,talk to star clan . She was about to touch the moon pool when the starclan cats came. “Help is on the way” Back in camp with snakefern Where’s Smokestar? “Has anyone seems smokestar?” She wailed. “Not for a while, take a nap and calm down “ Nuzzleing to sleep she dreamed. Blue Star! Very faint.. “smokestar is having kits-“ blue star almost completely vanished . “Help her.” Snakefern woke up. “Smokestar having kits.where did she go?” Harveypelt gasped. “ the moon pool” Russetheart mewed in panic where coming, I hope not to late…. Smokestar saw the stars fade away. She couldn’t talk anymore or breathe . She saw a blurry shape of snakefern and Russetheart. Silence, plain silence. Her pain cleared she could see ,hear and breath again she saw a kit. Two more spams came she had three healthy kits. Cinderkit,lavakit and bluekit. Walking back to camp she had a cat to appoint for deputy .“Let all cats old Anknoth for a clan metting gather here.” Got that wrong. “Are new deputy is Russetheart.” Smokestar yoweld. All of a sudden bramble shot in in . No! Bramble! “You,you were dead” she said shaking “not anymore” he sneered. She leaped, he lunged they tustlet and rowled. She killed bramble. But had a pain in her stomach. She lost one life then more and more. She was one her last life . “It was a honor to serve as leader. Bye Russetheart,bye kits ,bye clan” starclan where around her. “You will be granted 9 more life’s, brambles not dead ,he escaped , the 9 life’s were the same as last time. “Send me down” She pleaded. “Not till tomorrow. Go and sleep. “Goodnight” not dreams came that night she woke up half in dirt. “ hey stop!” She mewed scared “you-you are alive!” Russetheart mewed. “I step down as leader” Smokestar mewed. “Wha-what? Why” “it’s your time russetSTAR. Do you take a challenge? Because as a warrior you have one live I don’t want to lose you.” She mewed “I don’t want To lose you.”“I still have 9 life’s”. Russetheart left for the moon pool. Setting to sleep she dreamed.smoke suronded her. There was smoke everywhere. “ I thought smoke would SAVE the clans.” “Not this smoke!” “Smokepool!” “This is a warning” a cat hissed behind her fire star! “No more 9 life’s,Fire will sweep though your camp. Thunder will wail in the shadows, Only smoke can wipe the shadow away” Smokepool woke up, she smelled smoke.thei must be from the dream.” Then the den came down. Engulfing her whole Chapter 7 Help me” Smokepool mumbled. No one. “Help me” help me” It was hopeless no one would come. She could hear the rain pounding hard. Is this the end? No sound. Then Smokepool heard some scarping. And saw the blurry shape of Russetstar . “Russetstar I-“ she could speak no more. The world turned black. Smokepool woke up in the Medicean den. “Let all cats come here for a clan metting! I am the new leader. Our dupety is snookfire, Smokestar step forward. Now that you step down as leader yo7 get a ceremony. This leader stepped down and I grant her name back Smokepool. Come in my den” walking in Russetstar curled his lip. “Are kits are in a river I will get them.” He lunged in. But he hit a rock and got swept away. “No!” She found him “ I can’t be leader. This is a sign. Snookfire will be leader. I will live” . Star clan took his 7 remaining life’s leaving only Shadows were around the camp. Thunder was wailing . And smoke was swirling fast coming toward… !” Smokepool woke up and felt snakeferns tail …..Snakefern-. just a dream. I have to tell Snookstar! Snookstar can I come in?” Smokepool mewed “of course you can! Come in!” Walking in Smokepool noticed she was shaking.“ I had a dream that shadow was engulfing are camp and thunder was wailing and smoke was coming it was about to get to the camp but then snakefern tail woke me up!”Smokepool ended screeching. Then snakefern ame in . “ I had a dream that shadow was engulfing are camp and thunder was wailing and smoke was coming it was about to get to the camp but I woke up!” Snakefern wailed. Then the deputy came in “I had this dream that shadows——— the deputy was Interrupted by snookstar. “ and Thunder was wailing blah blah blah. Smokepool and snakefern had that dream.” The leader said. The prophecy! Thunder will wail in the shadows, Only smoke can wipe the shadow away” Smokepool mewed. “Shadow clan! Shadow clan attacking camp.” Smokepool hearled out In the open thin a sharp pain hit her my ingry! Smokepool coallased. But this would not stop she swiped the leaders muzzle. He leaped on her . Smokepool played dead. “One warrior down more to go” then Smokepool lunged and bit the neck… phew near the neck. then her pain engulfed her whole. chapter 8 Shadow clan has gone!” Smokepool did not know who said that because she saw blackness. They don’t know I’m behind the nursery ,hurt. “Where’s Smokepool “ one cat mewed.”oh I saw her go behind the nursery. She’ll be out in a second” a different answered. Night fell by, She could smell it. “Where is she? She should be out. I going to check on her- SMOKEPOOL what happened!? The world turned black Opening her eyes Smokepool saw the Medicean den around her. “Get me out of here! I need to hunt and defend the clan!” Smokepool scecched. “Not so fast” lavekit mewed. “Lavakit!!! Get back to the nursery!” Smokepool said angry. “You mean lavaPAW. I’m in training for Medicean cat!!!” Lavapaw mewed. “You-you had the ceremony with out me-?.”what about my aver kits. Now warriors?” “Yes sixfoot, brightflower and poppy dawn.” Smokepool could feel nothing but pride. “Oh cinderpaw and blue paw…” But I have bad news,firefern died.” Lava paw mewed.smokepool stiffened. “Nooooooo- firefern.” Despite to the pain she ran to fireferns cold body. “Oh no, no no no!” The elders picked her son up and buried her. She saw the dirt tremble and go still. “She was alive.” Then she saw firefern walk to starclan. I’m sorry… TRATIOR.” Snookstar hissed. “What?” Smokepool asked . snookstar curled his lip. “ you hide behind the nursery!” Snookstar snarled. “ The Shadow clan leader was sneaking from behind!” Smokepool protested. “What ! you were the one that scared Shadow clan away! Snookstar said bewildered. “What do you mean?” Smokepool asked “ The Shadow clan leader said “ There’s this smoke cowled cat! ‘She hurt me” and went off. We thought it was Ashfoot your sister.” He said. Days passed since fireferns death. Snookstar was picking cats for the gathering. “ and Smokepool.” On the trek to the full moon gathering all was good. When about to cross Smokepool heard a yowl. “The tree bride is gone and firefern is alive! Chapter 10 Oh my precious little kit! Your alive!” Smokepool ran over to fire fern. The tree bridge came back. Crossing she heard shocked mews from the orther clans. “Quiet Quiet… yes I mean you bluepaw! Let the gathering begin. I have some news. Days ago Shadow clan attacked us. But new apprentices bring love.welcome bluepaw and cinderpaw , we have a new medicine cat. LavaPAW. And Ashfoot brogt a new kit. Foxkit. Next” snookstar issued. “ shadow clan is thriveing now that we have thunder clan land——— “we did not give you land— “oh I know, but we can take it.- “ Shadow clan can have…” Smokepool knew what land. The land with the thunder path. They wanted to get rid of it. “With the thunder path one it and to the rock and tree right by each other” snookstar said. Then a tree came down forming a smoke cat . “Smokepool must be duptety! Wha-what. “Smokepool with be dupety. I don’t want to leader AGAIN. “ but I can’t.” Yes you can. No. Yes no yes. “ gasp. No Ashfoot will be deputy. “ then wind clan talked new kits. While leaving Smokepool walked beside firefern. Russetheart Russetheart! Wake up fireferns alive. Rust heart opened his eyes. “. Wha-what FIREFERN! Russetheart mewed. “Oh yes she’s alive. Oh and we finally got rid of the thunder path land! And well I have news. I’m having more kits.” Smokepool said . “What more but you will have to go in the nursery! Why didn’t you ask!” Russetheart yowled. “But I did not———— “leave me right now! Go for a walk , a hunt and get away from me!” Walking out Smokepool decided to go go on a hunt. She pounced at a chipmunk. Failing she fell of the edge into the terrible rushing river Chapter 11 “Help me!” Smokepool yowled expecting russetheart. No he does not carE for me. Smokepool swaolled a lot of of water. Then russet heart came plunging in. He dragged her out. “Oh thank yo—— “That’s why you don’t jump in the river to get to river clan. Now come back I must report you to snookstar. Oh yeah he’s DEAD. And YOU killed HIM.” Russet heart pounced. He bit Smokepools neck and then backed away. “ I’m such a mouse brain. It was not you. I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” He asked. “Yes” Smokepool croaked in pain. “Help me.” Dragging her back russet star was shaking his head. When back, the orther cats got up. “You got the killer!” “ And you hurt her!” They yowled. “No she is no that’s why I’m giving her my extra life I got. I had s prophecy that said. “One extra life with save smoke.” Russet star had to wash to blood off and he had to touch her muzzle. Then Smokepool died. And came back cause of her extra life. “I’m so sorry. I wish I did not do that. Now go back hunting Smokepool” Russetstar said. Hunting Smokepool felt a stab of pain. Kits! And it’s like five! Smokepool wailed in pain. No one. She wailed over and over. Then she saw Russet star running with snakefern. “It’s the kits I know it.” More kits!” “Yes over here” “here is the first one!” The world was in pain. “The second one” pain came again soon 5 kittens were sucking at Smokepools belly.”how did snookstar die?” “We were sharing touches and then we heard a yowl smelled blood and you were gone. That’s why I blamed you” Then a yowl went off “ I know the killer!” Chapter 12 “Who is it, snakeclaw?” Snakeclaws voice turned to mocking laughter “ it was me! You fool! But you choose “Smokepool” for you mate and deputy, I wanted YOU to be Mates with ME. Now I shall kill Smokepool.” “This is enough!” Then Smokepool resized there was a glint in her eyes. Snakeclaw was sick. Then snakeclaw therw up and shook her head. “What happed?” She croaked “you killed snookstar and almost Smokepool, and you want me for a mate!” Yowled Russet star. “No way! I want-want to be mates with Smokepools father, thistleclaw” “I do too!” Then Smokepool realized and said out loud. “ I think a new pusumint for eating before kits and elders. should be you can not have a piece of fresh kill till sun high the next day.” It was the next day and Ashfoot,thistle heart and snakeclaw caught a lot of prey. Smokepool walked over snakeclaw as well, snake claw took the last two pieces of fresh kill. Greedy. I’ll have some at sun high. But at sunhigh every cat took two pieces of prey and it was empty. Then at night time the same happened. Russet star was picking cats for the gathering “...and Smokepool.” On the walk Smokepools belly rumbled. She had not gotten any food for a few days now. Smokepool saw a owl swooping and coming up with prey. Lucky “we have some news, are leader snookstar died and prey is rich! We have new kits from me. Fernkit,lion kit, rain kit, sorrel kit and twig kit” but instead of cheering hissing rose omen the clans. “More kits! “Smokepool” had too much!” Hissed Harestar! “Traitor” “Smokepool is a rouge!” “Drive her out!” “Kill her” then the shadow clan leader came up . “You’re coming with us” Chapter 13 “No!” Russet star tumbled in his dream. He did not go to the gartering. He made Smokepool go there for him. In the dream Smokepool was gone took by shadow clan. It was just a dream. Russet star woke up. Along with the rest of the cats that stayed. Foxkit came out his tail bushing. “Are they back yet? I will be having my apprentice ceremony today! I um mean. I can’t wait.” Fox kit lunged at a small mouse, killing it, and brought it to the elders den. “Here you go,very VERY old bright heart!” Foxkit trotted out side. “Fernkit, watch this.” All fernkit did was giggle. The cats were coming back from the gathering. “Where’s mama,” Russet stars kits asked “yeah, where is Smokepool?” All the clan did was make worried faces. “What is it?” Snakeclaw cleared his mouth. “ she- she was took.” At shadow clan camp, Smokepool was brought to a den. “ Let me go!” “No, you had too much kits” “will you feed me?” “No” “why not?” “ because!” “How long will I be here” “till tomorrow, you will die.” “What!” Smokepool was shocked. She needed a way to escape from shadows Part 2 coming soon.. .